my Love is Strong
by percybob12
Summary: Benny and Ethan confess there love but did they go to fast to soon and why aren't his parents calling him to tell him that Jane is okay
1. Chapter 1

Benny went in to Ethan's room showing of a bit of Ethan believed was swagger that just so happened to be ridiculous. Ethan's parents took Jane to California to go see their dad's father. Ethan was grounded for breaking in the door, throwing a party and letting a dog (hoping a dog) come in and poop on the new carpet. So Ethan asked Benny to come over so Ethan won't feel so alone.

" Sup E"

"Need to talk B"

"I have to tell you some thing"

"As do I"

" Well when we both have news we usually have the same news so lets say it at the same time"

"K 1…2…3…"

" I'm in love with you" simultaneously

Benny looks at Ethan shocked it actually worked. Then Benny placed his hand on Ethan's cheek. And went in for a kiss. Ethan started to sit down on the bed as Benny started sit on his lap. Feeling their lips come together soft and warm. Then starting to move his hand from Ethan's cheek to his hair and Ethan's hands moving to Benny's hips. Their lips getting pushed harder together getting more frantic. Benny pulls on Ethan's hair feeling Ethan's penis start to get hard under him. Benny's penis is already hard.

Benny moves his hands now to Ethan's shirt tugging at it to come off. Wanting so badly for it to come off. Then Benny thinks of some thing. With a snap of the fingers both of the two's shirts come off. Benny stops the kiss for a second and pulls his lips away. Only to look at Ethan's body how muscular it had gotten over the summer. He isn't buff but he's not scrawny.

Then with out thinking moves his hand to Ethan's back and start to lean forward allowing Ethan to move up on the bed so they can lay down. They go back to kissing. Fast and hard. Benny starts to move his lips down Ethan's neck. To his chest then his stomach then another snap of his fingers his Ethan's pants are off. Showing off a full erection.

"That must feel better."

Then removes his pants then starting to move his way back up Ethan who looks so hot. Then stops at Ethan's nipples and seductively licks the left on then the right one. Then Ethan cums. Ethan then flips Benny over. It wasn't very hard since Ethan was much stronger. He moves on top of Benny and kisses him. And as he moves his way down Benny's body he takes of his under wear. Knowing that Benny is full a ware of what Ethan is about to do.

Ethan opens his mouth and licks a line up Benny's penis. When he reaches the head he tastes pre-cum. Some how it is sweet. Just like Benny. Then puts his mouth round the uncircumcised penis and starts to slowly deep through it. Putting it in then pulling it out searching for his spot. And finally Benny cums in Ethan's mouth making a moaning sound that makes Ethan harder than he already was. Ethan stopped.

" I want you to take me"

The thought made Benny smile. Though nervous about hurting Ethan he new that when he asked he was ready.

"Okay"

Ethan took of his under wear. And laid down on his back ready for Benny to take him in the ass. Benny moved on top. Moved his leg to the sides of Ethan slowly placing his penis in side. Pumping slowly he move one hand to Ethan's penis and started to rub slowly. Then picking up speed to an imaginary rhythm. Ethan started to tear up this was his first time and it hurts a little but it feels good and doesn't want to stop. They start to moan together.

"Oh oh Ethan. "

"B-Benny."

"Ethan"

"Ohh B-Benny"

"God I … Love You!"

The next morning.

Ethan POV

Benny's arms are rapped around me.

We are still naked.

Even though he is 5 inches taller he feels perfectly tall enough to surround me. His chin is on mine. He's warm and I can hear his heart beat. As I listen I start to doze off.

Benny POV

Oh God.

E, I love you so much.

His body fits perfectly in line with mine.

What smell like kiwi.

Oh god E your hair even after last night it still smells like your conditioner.

I move my head down to his neck. Now we are in the most comfortable spot.

Now what?

Third POV

Benny gets up. Shaking and can't stand up straight walks to the bathroom. Ethan wakes up. Starts to move to lay on his back but feels a ping in his lower back. And decides against it. So he gets up. Struggling to stand he starts to walk down stairs. The windows we all open. Ethan slowly closes them and shuts the blinds. Just then a vibrating noise comes from the couch. Its his phone.

"Hello"

"Ethan?"

"Oh Thank God. Jane got sick we will have to stay for a while."

"What do you mean by sick and how long"

"She said she didn't feel well and we took her to the doctor o make sure and then they told us that we will have to wait as they take some tests. We have no idea what is going on but we will be here for a few days."

"tell her that I love her when you see her."

"I got to go the doctor is coming."

Benny comes down stairs. Raps his arms around Ethan's waist and kisses his neck. Both still naked.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that all about?"

Benny realizes that Ethan is crying. He holds him closer. Kisses him on the cheek.

"Lets go take a shower you will feel better."

Benny holds Ethan up as he walks. They both can't walk straight. Benny turns on the water. They both got in. Benny starts moving his hands softly up Ethan's chest. Ethan stops crying. They look up at each other. As if a magnet was between them they push themselves closer. Ethan's hands go up to Benny's hair. And Benny's hands move down Ethan's back until they reach his ass. They push in to the back shower wall. They kiss.

Benny is dominating the kiss. His tongue pushes in to Ethan's mouth. Wrestling Ethan's for dominance. Which Ethan had already given him. They sank down the wall until Benny sat in Ethan's lap. The warm water still running down their backs. Ethan was moaning so loud it made Benny hold him closer. Ethan bit Benny's lip causing him moan and finally erect. When Benny had to stop for lack of air Ethan noticed how hot Benny was with his hair flat and wet. The look had given him an emo vibe. Ethan pushed his lips back on Benny's. And to make him come Ethan massaged his erection and bit Benny's lip once more. When the water started to cool down they turned off the faucet. Ethan looked up at Benny.

"Benny, are we moving to fast."

"I don't think so but if you want to slow down it would be okay. Its not like I'm going to dump you. I love you more than magic it's self."

"I just don't want us to bite of more than we can chew."

Benny laughs at Ethan's comment. Ethan looks confused.

"What?"

" No pun intended"

Benny giggles like 5-year-old girl.

"You're a jerk."

The smile on Benny's face sends Ethan to kiss Benny on the cheek.

" I'm hungry lets dry off and go eat."

"There is nothing edible in your fridge."

"No you just want pizza and junk food."

"There is not much else in this town."

"I'll go call."

Ethan goes to his cell that is still in the living room. But when he picks it up he has a vision.

Ethan POV

Ethan's parents are sitting in their hospital bed. They are unconscious and hooked up to several tubes. Ethan could tell they were dieing. The beeping of the monitors stopped. Doctors rush in.


	3. Chapter 3

When the vision ended Ethan fell on the floor. Scared and frightened. He didn't know what to do. His eye started to swell with tears. Apparently Benny heard the thump as Ethan fell. He had come running. He grabbed Ethan by the waist. Ethan screamed. Benny had no idea what was going on but he did know that Ethan never freaks out over a vision.

As Ethan kept sobbing Benny kept holding him scared that if he let go he would lose Ethan forever. Ethan's face was red hot and he looked so sad. Which in turn made Benny want to cry just as much. As a tear ran down Benny's face Ethan grabbed Benny's shirt. As Ethan place his head on Benny's shoulder got the same vision as Ethan had just witnessed. They sat there crying for what felt like ever. Finally Ethan Stopped crying. Benny just kept holding him.

"Ethan?"

"Yes."

"We have to go save your parents"

"Please."

They both got up and walked to Ethan's room. They got dressed in silence. They walked to Benny's house and silence. Ethan grabbed Benny's hand as the reached the front porch. Benny squeezed it a little to let him know it was okay. Benny's grandma walked out to talk to them.

"I already have the plane tickets."

"What?"

The two boys said in unison.

"I have kept an eye on your family since the day you found out about your power. You aren't going alone."

The boys were shocked. The only thing that they could do was fallow Benny's grandma to the car. They both sat in the back seat. Ethan leaned on Benny. And then Benny kissed Ethan's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Benny and Ethan got to the hospital with the aid of Benny's grandmother and are now waiting to see Ethan's parents. Ethan sitting to Benny's right places his head on Benny's shoulder and holds his hand. A family sitting 3 rows of chairs a way stair at the young couple. Ethan didn't notice at all. But Benny's did and he wasn't about to let it go.

"What do you want. I can't comfort my boyfriend when his parents are hurt and possibly Dieing!"

" Benny no, not worth it."

The family turns around. Benny is so pissed that his face is starting to change color. So Ethan reaches up to him and kisses him. Benny calms down. They have been sitting for what feels like eternity. The doctors come walking in. They look as to be on the top of the world because they believe they are smarter than any one else in the room. Ethan and Benny both stand up at the same time.

"they are ready to see you now."

"okay"

They are so hesitant as they fallow the doctor to the to the room. Ethan's parents are hooked up to the same monitors as was in the vision. All he wanted to do was role in to Benny's chest and cry. They stepped forward. His mom looked up.

" We need to talk to you and Benny tell the doctor to leave."

Ethan turned around to the doctor and he was gone. Benny closed the door and walked back to Ethan's side.

"I know about you and Benny. Before Your parents died Benny they told me something very important. You two are a special breed of soul mates. You are Twin Flame Soul Mates. With out each other you cannot reach the full capacity of your powers. Your souls have been following each other for the length of time. Now that you have accepted each others love your powers will amplify. Many people will try to break you apart. Never leave each others side. But in order for you to be together we have to go. We are dearly sorry. Our fate was already written we have to die. This is no fault of your own."

Ethan and Benny are in full tears. They are scared. This is their good-bye. His mom sinks down back in to the bed.

"I will always love you. Good-b-b-bye."

As a tears runs down her face Ethan bends down to kiss his mothers forehead. Both monitors flat line. Ethan drops to the floor. Doctors and nurses run in to the room. Benny picks up Ethan so that he isn't trampled. Benny takes Ethan out of the room and into the bathroom four doors down the hallway. All that Ethan can do is scream in to Benny's shirt. Benny knows this feeling. When he went through the same good-bye with his parents Ethan was there for him. He remembers Ethan spending the night hugging him and when he finally stopped crying because he ran out of tears Ethan Kissed his cheek and held him.

He knew that was what he needed to do for Ethan. Benny realizes that he is crying just as much as Ethan is. He feels this pull that pushes him closer to Ethan. He has felt this connection before but it has been years. He needed to stop Ethan's screaming. Benny loosens his grip around Ethan. Ethan stops and looks up just in time for Benny kiss him. This kiss was tense and ridged and tears still ran down each others cheeks. This wasn't just passion it was sorrow and painful. But it wasn't

**Sorry to be late just need to get my head around the parents dieing **

**;(**

**'**

**'**


End file.
